The Eye of the Storm
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Charlie has always had a problem with arguments. But with Fred's death hanging over their family, he does his best to reconnect them once more. Why? To honour Fred's memory, of course! Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this story to lun27! She was absolutely inspiring, handing out reviews to her fellow Beater 2s. I love your dedication to the competition and hopefully, one day, I'll get to where you are :) I would like to thank my betas, Kat-nee and davros fan, for helping me work through any errors in plot or SPaG. Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

* * *

 **Title/Link:** The Eye of the Storm

 **Team:** Kenmare Kestrels

 **Position:** Beater 2

 **Extension Used:** None

* * *

 **Season 6, Round 2:** Pterodactyl: Write a story that takes place in the sky or somewhere that houses broom equipment.

 **Optional Prompts:** (colour) turquoise, (character) Charlie Weasley

* * *

 **The Eye of the Storm** by ValkyrieAce

 _In the fields of the Burrow,_

The sunlit clouds drifted slowly across the clear sky, their cream colour highlighted by the golden rays of sunshine that pierced through their natural fluffiness. The sun was fully exposed to the world, its vividity unhindered by the surrounding clouds. The sky was a refreshing turquoise colour, foreshadowing a wonderfully halcyon atmosphere. It evoked a sense of peace in all wizards and witches alike; it brought a contentness that the outcome of war did not.

A carefree time.

 _'I didn't think I would ever find that again,'_ Charlie thought.

Charlie eyed the broom in his hand - a rickety, old broom on the verge of disintegrating - and brushed its handle lovingly, reminiscing the times he'd played Quidditch with his family during the holidays. He mounted his broom and took off into the solitude of the sky.

Ever since he was a child, Charlie loved flying. At first, it was because he loved looking for the minute differences between his eye colour and the sky. But as he grew older, the days when the skies were a mystical turquoise, as it was now, were his favourite.

It was the only time he felt free. Truly free of all the judgment. Free of all the mortal issues that burdened the world. Free of all the insanity and the stress. But most of all, it was the only time he truly felt the happiness of his siblings connect them.

He pulled a knut out of the pocket of his sweater, tossing it into the air nonchalantly. Under the sweltering sun, the cold tinge of the coin soothed him slowly. It might seem cowardly, but flying was what he did to manage the stress of the family arguments.

Charlie sighed as the pressure melted away from his shoulders.

He could remember all the times his family had an argument. Whether it had to do with Percy's attitude towards their parents, their outrage over Ginny's possession, or even the Dursleys' treatment of Harry. The buildup of tension in the house was too overpowering. Too hard for him to deal with. Thus, he took to flying to avoid that.

 _'Now, though, the arguments were getting harder to placate,'_ he thought, thinking back to the most recent argument.

* * *

 _Two hours ago,_

As he walked into the Burrow, Charlie heard an argument taking place in the kitchen. He shook his head and entered the kitchen, ready to mediate when he needed to.

"Mum!" George huffed, "Could you _please_ , for the love of Merlin, stop coddling me? I'm not a baby!"

"George, I know you must feel alone," Molly disputed, "with Fred gone now..."

Charlie saw George's eyes fade into emptiness, his face as red as his hair. Charlie knew he had to intervene. If he didn't, they might both say things that they'll regret later on in life.

"Mum, George," Charlie started, waiting until they were focused on him to continue.

"Why don't we sit down and talk this through?" he asked.

They exchanged wary glances and nodded, choosing to sit facing each other. Perhaps, they'd already realized that they needed someone to keep them grounded. Charlie took the seat nearest to them both.

"Now, Mum, why don't you tell us what's really bothering you?" Charlie asked.

For a moment, she stayed silent, wringing her hands. Charlie could tell that she was nervous about sharing her thoughts.

"I..." she started, "I can't help but feel that the family is broken."

George's eyes widened, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. Charlie could see that he wasn't expecting this. Molly averted her eyes.

"Fred is... was important to all of us..." she looked into George's eyes as she continued, "Fred was especially important to you, George. And when he died, it felt like we'd all lost something very precious."

"We did lose something very precious, Mum," George said, "Fred was my other half, yes. It felt as though a part of me was gone forever, the part of me that could feel any happiness. But it's not the end for the rest of us, Mum. If Fred could see us now, he'd have pulled the biggest prank in the world, just to see us smile. I think he'd want us to mend this hole in our hearts by making new memories."

Charlie smiled softly, happy to see that the mediation was going well.

"George, what was it that upset you?" Charlie asked, "and we'd like the truth, please."

"Honestly, Mum, the constant coddling kept reminding me that Fred isn't here," George uttered. Molly flinched and wrang her hands neurotically.

"I don't know how to explain it, but keeping us in here, away from the outside world... It isn't going to save us, Mum..." George explained, "we need to learn to live with what's happened, and none of us can do that when we're constantly interrogated about our whereabouts."

"Oh, George, I didn't mean for anyone to feel burdened by my concern," Molly said, "On the other hand, I don't think I'd be able to deal with another loss. We've had many close calls in the past, so I got used to making a big deal then. But with something as important as this, I don't think I'll be able to pick myself up."

"Mum, it's alright to be concerned," George shared, "just dial it down a bit. Everyone in this family has to learn to live looking to the future. If you can't pick yourself up, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron and I will help. We're in this together. Even you. So, let's all just work together and make Fred proud, okay?"

"Okay."

With tears in her eyes, Molly got up to give George a tight hug. Charlie couldn't help but feel relief as he watched George return the hug with equal fervour. Charlie started in surprise as they dragged him into the hug. He closed his eyes to savour the moment, thinking:

 _'Fred... You're still in our hearts...'_

* * *

He had helped them reach an agreement, of course. He was one of the oldest children, he'd thought then. He had sat them down and mediated a truthful conversation between the two. It took a while, but it worked out for the best. It wasn't easy to mediate between two of the most broken of the family, especially since he had barely spoken to anyone - except Bill - about the way Fred's death impacted his life.

So he did what he knew best. He flew.

He loved the way the breeze rustled through his hair as his broom stilled mid-air. He loved the way the warm rays of the sun hit his face; a perfect counterpart to the chill of the high altitude. He loved the way the he was able to see the world in a different perspective with every different move forward.

Simply by looking at the shade of turquoise lighting up the sky, he felt a deeper sense of peace.

At the peak of the sky, he let go of his sorrow. Tears spilt over his tears, mourning the loss of his younger brother and despairing over the trauma this will further cause their family. He sat upright, wiping the tear tracks away with the sleeve of his sweater, and smiled. A sorrowful smile that expressed volumes about the heartbreak he felt.

Charlie leaned forward on the broom, taking it through the air in lazy loops. He perused through each and every memory, trying to remember a time when the void in his heart was virtually nonexistent. Yes, there were a few bumps in the road, but none were as tragic as this aftermath. And in spite of where he worked, he would always try to be loyal to his family. A loss of this extent was excruciating.

It had been _five_ long years since this pain found its way to him.

After a brief period of mourning, most of his friends were able to keep going on with their lives with his memory in their hearts. But he could see how deeply it affected his family. He could feel the gut-wrenching agony that George feels to find his other half missing. There were times when he would unconsciously talk to Fred, only to realize that he wasn't there anymore.

It broke his heart to see the misery in his face.

But here, under the comforting blanket of the turquoise skies, he found it within himself to gather the resolve to live freely. To honour Fred's memory by living life to the fullest and be as joyful and carefree as he was.

Here, he resolved to take the time and appreciate the things he had previously taken for granted. He would treasure every moment that he spends with his family and friends.

He flew further towards the horizon and made an abrupt turn, overlooking the Burrow in all its haphazard might.

Here, in the eye of the storm, he had all the time in the world.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,492

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch – Through the Universe – (words) 125. Parsec – all the time in the world

The Golden Snitch – Ollivander's Wand Shop – Dragon heartstring: Write about Charlie Weasley.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Assignment #11 – Careers Advice: Wizarding Professions and Muggle Alternatives, Task #4 - Write about Charlie Weasley.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – The 365 Prompts Challenge – 354. Word – Memory

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – The Insane House Challenge – 403. Word – Halcyon

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Holmes Mystery Challenge – (object) knut


End file.
